


If You Get Lost, You Can Always Be Found

by howtosingit



Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [19]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit
Summary: “Hold on, to me as we go / as we roll down this unfamiliar road / just know you're not alone”*TK and Carlos decide to add a new family member to their home.30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos - Day 19: “Home” by Phillip Phillips
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770025
Comments: 19
Kudos: 142





	If You Get Lost, You Can Always Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t just wake up to [a cute picture of a man and his dog](https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/post/621361850902249472) and then not write a fic about a dog.

——————

Carlos knows that TK has always wanted a dog of his own. 

For one thing, TK is basically a puppy himself, so it makes sense that he would want a playmate of his own kind, and while he knows that his boyfriend loves Buttercup, TK very much considers him the team’s dog. Besides, now that he no longer lives with his dad, he doesn’t get to see him outside of work too often, and though he’s convinced Carlos to let Buttercup come for sleepovers a few times, afterwards Carlos can tell that TK is bummed when the dog can’t stay every night. 

They’ve been living together for five months now. Five fantastic, wonderful months, and Carlos has never felt so in-sync with another person before in his life. They get ready together each morning when their shifts line up, smiling as they stand side-by-side in front of the bathroom mirror. They cook dinner together when they both have the night off, TK taking the lead while Carlos ensures that his firefighter boyfriend doesn’t set off the smoke detector. He knew, before even asking, that taking the next step with TK was going to feel right in so many ways, he just wasn’t aware of how perfect it would actually be. Getting to fall asleep next to him, hearing him breathe and knowing that he is okay as he relaxes in his arms, it makes Carlos feel like he’s the luckiest man in the world.

He knows TK is happy, too. It’s the first time he’s ever lived with a boyfriend - a first for both of them - and TK makes sure to tell him every day how much he loves and cares for him, and how happy it makes him to come home to _their_ home, and _their_ comfy couch that they picked out together, and _their_ bed that smells a little like smoke and a little like Carlos’s shampoo. It’s their space, the one they’ve created together, and that makes it really special to him.

But TK also hasn’t been shy about wanting to add another roommate to their home, one of the four-legged variety. Carlos has caught him on multiple occasions scrolling through the animal rescue websites to look at all of the dogs available for adoption. They’ve talked about it, the idea of getting a pet, usually on those nights when Buttercup stays with them, the dog laying next to the bed as they cuddle together under the covers. Carlos has never said no, he loves dogs, and would love for them to have one, but they both have crazy hours and demanding jobs, and he just doesn’t want them to get in over their heads. 

Someday, they’ll be ready, and Carlos can’t wait to start building their family when that day comes.

————

The call comes in around noon, a small house fire to the west of the city. Carlos, who is patrolling nearby, is dispatched to help ensure that the neighbors give the first responders enough room to work, and when he arrives, he sees that numerous people have crowded around to try to get a look at what’s going on, the 126 already hard at work to control the situation.

After he’s done constructing a barrier and making sure that everyone clearly knows to remain on the other side of it, he turns back to the house to figure out what’s going on. It’s a small place, probably only a one-bedroom, if Carlos’s estimations are correct. He moves towards the crew gathered in the front yard, but before he can reach them, he spots TK sitting in the back of an ambulance, a Golden Retriever resting next to him with its head in his lap. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, he pivots to walk over to him.

“Hey, babe,” Carlos says when he’s close, bending down to press a small kiss to his forehead when TK looks up at him. “Who’s this guy?” he asks, reaching down to pet the dog’s head. 

“His name’s Max,” TK answers, his hand continuing to stroke along the dog’s golden back. “He wouldn’t let anyone but me near him, so we’re just hanging out for a minute.”

Carlos looks up at TK, noticing how he doesn’t take his eyes off the dog. “What happened?” he asks softly, moving to sit on the other side of Max, joining his boyfriend in gently soothing the canine between them.

TK looks up, his eyes telling Carlos everything he needs to know as they stare at him. “Elderly man living alone, accidentally fell asleep after putting a casserole in the oven. Max was outside in the backyard, and sensed that something was wrong. He barked until the neighbor heard him, but by then the smoke was too thick in the house. His lungs were already pretty weak, and he didn’t make it,” TK finishes, looking back down as Max starts to whine, almost as if he can understand the conversation. 

Carlos’s watches as his boyfriend bends down, pressing his forehead against the dog’s head, his hand continuing to stroke along his back. “I know, buddy,” TK says. “It’s gonna be okay.”

He’s always known TK to be a gentle soul, but it still hits Carlos every time he gets to witness it, his heart expanding with love for the other man. TK is a rare spirit, a complete livewire when he wants to be, but then, he also has this quiet resolve that can soothe just about anyone. He’s truly a wonder to behold, and Carlos hopes that he gets to experience his magic for the rest of his life.

“He doesn’t have any family,” TK continues out of nowhere, looking back up at Carlos. “His wife died around a month ago, so it’s just been him and Max for the past couple of weeks.”

Carlos nods, looking over at the house; he can tell that the rest of the crew is finishing up. He rises, preparing to leave. “Has anyone called animal control yet?” he asks, watching as TK looks up at him with wide green eyes, a guilty look on his face. “Let me guess,” Carlos says, a smile pulling at his lips, “you were supposed to do that while you were sitting here?”

TK nods, looking every bit like the puppy that Carlos knows he can be. With a laugh, Carlos leans down to press a kiss against his brown hair. “I can take him with me, I’m about to go on my lunch break.”

“Would you?” TK asks, reaching out to grab his hand. Carlos nods, gripping his fingers tightly. “Oh, my god, you’re the best, I love you. Have I told you that, that you’re the best, and I love you?” Carlos is completely enamored by the smile that lights up his boyfriend’s face.

“You have, but it’s always nice to hear,” he teases, bending down to press a soft kiss to TK’s lips. “I love you, too.”

TK walks Max over to Carlos’s cruiser, opening up the passenger side door to encourage him into the front seat. Carlos climbs in, too, watching as TK says a quick goodbye to the dog before telling him that he’ll see him at home later. 

Carlos feels his heart beat in his chest the way it does whenever TK mentions their home, and he looks down at his new companion, who gives him a sad look as he folds himself down into the seat. Carlos reaches over to pet him, an idea forming in his mind. 

————

When TK comes home eight hours later, Carlos is falling asleep on the couch. He feels gentle hands in his curls, his eyes blinking open to see his favorite beautiful face.

“Hi, baby,” he says sleepily, watching as TK’s eyes shift down the couch to land on his chest. Carlos knows what he’s looking at, and he can’t help it when a grin forms on his face at his boyfriend’s shocked look.

“Carlos, do you know that there’s a dog laying on the couch with you?” TK whispers, his eyes practically dancing at the sight of Max laying right in front of him. 

“Yeah, I think he kind of likes me,” Carlos teases, reaching down to pet the Golden Retriever’s head currently pressed against his chest. “What do you think, should we let him stay?”

TK turns back to him, his mouth dropping open in shock at Carlos’s question. “Are you serious?” he asks in disbelief.

“I took him to the shelter, and they did a quick check to make sure everything was okay, and then I told them that I would be back at the end of my shift to pick him up,” Carlos explains, reaching up to cup TK’s cheek in his palm. “It’s completely up to you, but I know you’ve always wanted a dog, and I want to give you everything you want, cariño. So if you say the word, he’s ours.”

TK dives towards him, capturing Carlos’s lips in a hard kiss. “Yes,” he gasps when they break apart, his eyes filling with tears. He turns back to the dog, reaching out to pet him. Carlos can feel Max’s tail wagging against his leg, and he can’t help but smile at their joint excitement. “I can’t believe we have a dog,” TK whispers, his voice filled with his special child-like wonder and joy.

As they all three shift to cuddle on the couch, Carlos can’t help but to imagine a future full of simple moments like this as they share their lives together, creating a happy family in their happy home.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
